Devotion
by StunGun Millie
Summary: A broken and confused heart. A girl says she has been shrunk. But there's alot more to it then that. Will Conan be able to help this girl and protect Rachel at the same time? Read and review please no flames.Ch.19 up! Songchappie. Rascall Flatt's What H
1. Devotion

Devotion

Chapter one: Devotion

It's a normal day at the Moore Detective Agency. Richard was passed out on the desk as usual from having one to many beers. Rachel was cleaning up the house and Conan was thinking in his room.

"I still have this feeling that I should tell Rachel what happened." Conan thought to himself.

He was remembering that fateful day when he took Rachel to the fun park. Conan still couldn't believe that he had been shrunk. He remembered that day perfectly.

"Don't worry I'll catch up to you later." Jimmy Kudo said as he ran after a man in black. Those were his final words to Rachel in person as Jimmy Kudo. The man in black's partner had knocked him out and slipped him some kind of poison. Now Jimmy Kudo has to go by the name Conan Edogawa.

"I'll get my real body back if it kills me. Then I can tell Rachel how I feel." Conan thought to himself.

That afternoon Conan went to his friend's lab. The friend's name was Dr. Augasa.

"Doc, I've decided that I'm going to tell Rachel what happened." Conan admitted.

"No Jimmy! You mustn't, that would undoubtly put her in danger!!" Dr. Augasa pleaded.

"I have to. Rachel's not been sleeping because she's worried about me. Now she's getting sick. I have to tell her or she might do something she might regret." Conan said.

"I know you love her and you're worried about her but let me talk to her before you tell her anything." Dr. Augasa said.

This made Conan blush. He knew that he loved Rachel very much and he was ready to admit it. If he only had the chance. Rachel had already admitted to loving Jimmy but only to Conan. Conan remembered when he first found out how Rachel felt. It was the same night he had been shrunk. He and Rachel were walking back to Rachel's apartment. Rachel had just met Jimmy as Conan. Dr. Augasa convinced Rachel to take Conan home.

Flashback

Conan and Rachel were walking back to Rachel's apartment. Rachel was holding Conan's hand as they walked down the street.

"So Conan tell me about yourself." Rachel said.

"What me?' Conan asked. "I guess I'm going to have to get used to that name." He thought to himself.

"Yeah do you have a girlfriend?' Rachel asked.

"Huh?" was Conan's only reply.

"You know. A special girl that you like. Maybe from school." Rachel answered.

"No way. That's gross." Conan said acting like a kid.

"You won't always think so. In fact there's a boy I like." Rachel responded.

"It's that boy you were looking for. You like Jimmy." Conan said.

"Yep you're right. I know I shouldn't. He's way to full of himself and he's way into mysteries. But he's always been there for me when I needed him. But that'll be our little secret okay?" Rachel said.

Conan was red with embarrassment. He had no idea Rachel felt that way about him.

End Flashback

"Alright doc. I'll let you talk to her but if it doesn't work then I'll tell her everything." Conan said

"Deal." Dr. Augasa agreed.


	2. Elementary School, It burns

Chapter Two: Elementary School, It Burns

The next day was Conan's first day at elementary school. So to speak.

"I'm Conan Edogawa. I just transferred. Nice to meet all of you." Conan said to his new class.

"Oh please just be a dream. Elementary school. Not again." Conan thought to himself as he sat in his new seat.

"Alright, I expect you all to treat your new classmate Conan with respect. Now Conan we are studying multiplication tables now. So if you need help don't hesitate to ask." Conan only nodded.

After school Conan was on his way home when a brown haired girl named Amy ran up and stopped him. Behind her was a big fat kid named George who thought he was a big tough guy. Beside him was Mitch. He was just the right size for his age but he definitely wasn't very strong. Not as strong as George anyway.

"Hey Conan, why don't you walk home with us? You're the first new kid in a while. You must be lonely." Amy said with a sympatric look.

"No thanks." Conan replied and was about to start walking.

"So Mr. Bowtie thinks he's too good for us well I think I'm just going to have to get out the snob pounder!" George said raising his fist.

"Oh great threaten him George. Now he'll really be our friend." Mitch said with a sigh.

"Do I have to get out the geek pounder too?" George asked as he turned to his friend.

"Well see ya!" Conan said and ran off to Dr. Augasa's lab.


	3. A Rise In The Case

Chapter Three: A Rise In The Case

"Hey doc." Conan said as he sat down.

"Oh hello Jimmy. How was school?" Dr. Augasa asked.

"A nightmare!" Conan replied.

"Ya know Rachel came by." Dr. Augasa said.

"Really did you talk to her?" Conan asked.

"Yes and she said that she'll try to stop worrying." Dr. Augasa said.

"It's been forever since I was shrunk and I haven't gotten the slightest little lead." Conan said.

A girl with blond hair and a sundress came to the door. She also had a pink bow in her hair.

"You might want to start your search with the names Gin and Voldka." She said.

"Just how do you know those names? Better yet who are you?" Conan asked.

"My name's Taina. I know because the same thing happened to me as to you, Jimmy Kudo." She replied.

"What happened to you?" Conan asked.

"Well I was on my way home from school when I noticed some guys in black following me. I decided to pay it no mind. When I turned the corner they lunched at me and knocked me out. But I managed to hear their names before I passed out. They shoved something in my mouth and then took off. When I woke up I figured out what to me and while I was on my way home I saw you and that girl at the park. I followed you and saw the whole thing. It took me awhile to find out where you were staying but I knew that you would eventually come here so I stayed. I was hoping we could work together to find those men in black and get our real bodies back." Taina replied.

"Interesting. Well I guess you could stay with me at Rachel's apartment." Conan said.

"Is Rachel that girl you were with when I saw you at the park?" Taina asked and Conan nodded. "She's pretty. Were you guys out on a date? You looked like you loved each other."

Conan nodded again and blushed. He showed Taina back to Rachel's but not before Dr. Augasa gave her a voice mogilater just like Conan's. Only her's was pink and went in her hair. Conan and Taina walked into Rachel apartment.

"Well who's this?" Rachel asked walking up to Taina.

"Her name's Taina and she's umm..." Conan trailed off.

"I'm Conan's stepsister. I've been looking for Conan everywhere since my mother and step-dad got in the accident." Taina quickly stepped in.

"Well you can stay here as long as Conan. It's very nice to meet you." Rachel said and walked off. Conan dragged Taina to his room.

"Why did you say I was your step-brother instead of just your brother?" Conan asked.

"Are you crazy? Do you honestly think that we look anything alike?" Taina asked.

"Point taken." Conan said.


	4. Taina's First Case

Chapter Four: Taina's First Case

Rachel, Conan, and Taina were just about to head up to the stairs to the apartment. They had been out shopping for school supplies. Suddenly Richard came running down the stairs. Only he tripped and took a little tumble down half the stairs. He ended up on his back on the sidewalk.

"I did it. My first job in 6 months. Some rich guy's daughter has gone missing. Kidnapped by a man in black." Richard said getting up and calling a taxi.

"He hasn't had a job in 6 months. Man he must really stink at this." Taina thought to herself with a Richard you're a complete nincompoop look on face.

"This may be a lead already." Conan said and hopped in the car along with Rachel and Taina.

"Alright, Conan's taught me everything he knows about being a detective. Now's my chance to prove myself." Taina thought.

"Oh yeah. Richard Moore is back on a case. Look out would be criminals." Richard said proudly. He just then noticed everyone sitting beside him. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"For your information I was trying to get them out." Rachel responded.

"Those brats are bothering me. So get them out of here." Richard said looking at the kids.

"Oh yeah. I'll just throw them out the window. In the middle of the highway!" Rachel said in her angry tone.

The taxi stopped in front of a mansion. Everybody got out and walked in the backyard. Richard started talking to the father, Mr. Tongan. Mr. Tongan handed Richard a picture of his daughter.

"They've kidnapped my daughter. Her name's Mashel and she's 10 years old." Tongan said.

Richard looked at the picture. Conan was jumping up and down trying to get a look at the picture.

"Being short is such a pain. I can't see a thing." Conan thought. Richard put his hand to his side and Conan grabbed the picture. "Ok tell me everything that happened." Conan said acting like his usual detective self. Richard grabbed him by the coat collar and held him up to Rachel.

"Rachel do something with him." Richard said. Taina grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't worry detective. I'll take care of him." Taina said pulling Conan around the corner of the house. "Are you crazy? What do you think you're doing?"

"What?" Conan asked.

"Jimmy you can't act like a detective anymore. You're supposed to be a little kid. Do you want Rachel to figure out who you are?" Taina responded.

"Well no. But what am I supposed to do? It's not like Richard can solve these cases on his own." Conan said.

"So give him little clues by what you say or something so he can." Taina said and went back to the others with Conan following.

"Alright tell me everything that happened." Richard said.

"My servant Aso, saw everything." Mr. Tongan said.

"Miss Mashel had just arrived home from school and was playing in the garden. When a man dressed all in black jumped over the back wall and grabbed her. He said for Mr. Tongan to close his company for one month. Then he would get his daughter back. Then he scaled the pine tree and leapt over the back wall." Aso told Richard.

"And no one else heard any of this?" Richard asked the other servants.

"No we were all inside. It was very quite until Aso called out that Miss Mashel had been taken." A female servant replied.

"Then it's probably one of Mr. Tongan's competitors." Richard deducted.

"I knew it. Now those bloodsuckers want 10 million dollars in unmarked inconsecutive bills." Mr. Tongan announced.

"No it must be a mistake." Aso said in a panic.

"You stay out of this Aso." Mr. Tongan yelled.

Conan and Taina went over to a ball and Conan started kicking it and bouncing it on his knees. He was a very good soccer player.

"This doesn't make sense. Why didn't the kidnapper just grab her on the way to or from school? Then phone in a ransom? It seems like an amitcher job to me. But it's very professional to request unmarked bills." Conan thought.

"Wow Conan you must be really good at soccer." Rachel said when she saw him with the ball.

"Not bad." Conan replied.

"Ya know Jimmy does that when he's trying to think. He says it helps him clear his mind of distractions." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I am Jimmy." Conan thought to himself. Conan missed hitting the ball and it rolled over near a bush. Conan went over and picked up the ball. Suddenly a big Great Dane leapt out of the bush and started barking at Conan.

"Conan don't move." Rachel said as she ran over to Conan. But Conan started spinning the ball on his finger and that got the dog's attention. The guard dog started licking Conan.

"Is that your dog Mr. Tongan?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes. His name's Jumbo, he's an excellent guard dog." Mr. Tongan replied.

"Does he always bark like that?" Rachel asked.

"Only if he doesn't know them." Tongan answered.

"But wait. According to the butler's story the kidnapper used this tree to get over the garden wall. Then the dog should have barked at him too." Conan thought. Obviously Taina was thinking the same thing.

"But wouldn't he have barked at the kidnapper?" Taina asked. Aso started sneaking off toward the house.

"Hold it right there Aso." Richard said and Aso stopped.

"Good he gets it." Conan thought.

"You said the kidnapper used this tree to escape but old Jumbo never barked once. I think the only man in black here tonight was you." Richard said.

"Aso how could you betray my trust in you?" Mr. Tongan asked.

"Enough small talk. Where's the girl." Richard said.

"In a hotel nearby." Aso answered. One of the servants brought the phone outside.

"Yes hello?" Mr. Tongan said into the phone.

"You better be busy getting my money." The kidnapper said.

"Who's this?" Tongan said.

"You got a pretty short memory old man. I'm the guy that's got your daughter." The kidnapper said.

"So you did have an acomplis." Richard said.

"No I acted alone I swear." Aso responded.

"I don't believe you." Tongan said.

"Daddy help me!" Mashel said.

"Mashel! Alright I'll get the money." Tongan said. "Just don't hurt my daughter."

"Fine." The kidnapper said.

"We're in a school equipment shed with a big chimney outside the window." Mashel screamed into the phone.

"Quiet you." The kidnapper said and hung up the phone.

"Alright Richard Moore solves another one!" Richard said with a cocky attitude.

"No. No. No He hasn't solved anything. Yeah the butler did put Mashel in the hotel. But after he left she was kidnapped again by someone else. Somebody far more dangerous. If my hunch is correct Tongan's daughter is still in serious danger." Conan thought. He unhooked Jumbo from his leash and he and Taina jumped on his back.

"Ahh Conan, Taina what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Come on follow that dog!" Richard said following Conan. Rachel followed her father.

"Conan the chimney that Mashel saw out the window must have been a smokestack." Taina said.

"And there are 5 schools in the area where one would be visible." Conan replied. They went to every school and nobody was there.

"I can't believe it. None of them were right." Conan said.

"Unless there's something we've missed. From the side that building looks like a chimney." Taina said.

"And the only school visible from there is..." Conan said looking at his map with Taina looking over his shoulder.

"Franklin Junior High." they both said together. They jumped on Jumbo's back and started heading toward the school. Meanwhile the kidnapper was talking to Mr. Tongan on the phone.

"That's it. The deal's all set. That means I don't need you anymore." The kidnapper told Mashel pulling out a knife.

"Hold it right there." The kidnapper heard.

"What who's there?" he asked. He dropped the knife and headed to the door. He looked out but didn't see anybody.

"Down here." Conan said and Jumbo attacked. Conan and Taina ran in and Conan took tape off of Mashel's mouth.

"But who are you?" Mashel asked.

"Jimmy Ku..." Conan trailed off just in time. "I mean Conan Edogawa."

"And I'm Taina. We're detectives." Taina said. Jumbo suddenly took off running. Conan jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting hit with a metal baseball bat. They ran out of the shed. Taina tried to jump up and kick him but the kidnapper caught her leg and flung her into a nearby store window.

"She's to small. She's not strong enough to take down this guy." Conan thought. Suddenly he noticed a soccer ball lying right in front of him. "Well how about this?" He said as he kicked the ball but the kidnapper just blocked it. "You've got to be kidding. I can't even kick a soccer ball anymore!" Conan thought to himself. The kidnapper hit him in the side with the bat. "Oh great. So I can still track down the criminals. There's just nothing I can do to stop them." Conan thought as he was about to be hit again when Rachel jumped out of nowhere and blocked with her arm. She punched him in the face and the repeatedly in the stomach the she jumped back and kicked him in the face. That knocked him out.

"Man she kicks ass!" Conan thought. "How did you know where to find us?" he asked.

"I saw Jumbo." She answered. When Richard got there he saw what Rachel had done.

"Never should have let her take those damn karate lessons." He said.

"What an idiot." Conan thought. Richard brought everybody back to Tongan's house.

"Daddy please don't be mad at Aso. It was all my idea. You were always o busy working that you never had time to play with me. So I asked Aso if he would help me kidnap myself." Mashel confessed.

"So the first kidnapping was a hoax. Boy didn't see that one coming." Richard said.

"That's because you have no brains." Taina thought to herself.

"Well even if it was all Mashel's idea there's no excuse for what you've done Aso. So as punishment tomorrow you'll plan a vacation for 2 to Australia. Where Mashel has always wanted to go." Tongan said and started to leave. "Excellent work detective. Using the dog to find my daughter was brilliant." Tongan said when they were all in front of the house.

"Just another day's work." Richard said.

"What's he got to brag about? I'm the one that found her." Conan thought.

"Thank you Mr. Detective." Mashel said to Conan.

"Mr. Detective?" Rachel questioned.

"Ahh... You're dad's the detective here right." Conan said pointing to Richard.

Author: Thanks for reviewing everybody!

Silver Sky Magician: Actually Taina is one of my friends from school. I made her up before I even knew about Ai. I don't read the mangas.

Mandi-Solo: Wow your stories are turning out great. You really get in the characters. Keep writing!

Twistedillusions: You're a really good writer. But you should write more anime!

Well as Inspector Megwire says: See you next crime scene!


	5. Song Writer

Chapter Five: Song Writer

After everybody got back to the apartment they all went to bed. The next day Taina and Conan had to go to school. Much to their dismay. They had to spend the whole day doing the evil multiplication tables. Today they were doing the 2's. (how exciting) Everyone was having fun doing them except Taina and Conan. They were supposed to be in high school. They'd heard all this so many times before they could do it backwards in their sleep.

"2 x 6 is 12. 2 x 7 is 14." The class recited together. Conan was hunched over on his desk he was so board.

"2 x I don't care!" He groaned.

"Mr. Edogawa you have to learn this with us." The teacher said. "It' really quite fun if you try it."

"I know, it really is fun." Conan replied.

cough "Yeah right." cough

Somehow on the way home in the school crowd Taina and Conan got separated. But they managed to tell each other to meet up at Dr. Augasa's.

When Conan got there he heard music and somebody singing. When he went in the music stopped.

"Dr. Augasa what was that music I heard?" Conan asked.

"Oh that was me." Taina said.

"Wow that was really good. I've never even heard those songs before." Conan said.

"Well that's only natural. Because I wrote them." Taina answered.

"What you wrote them?" Conan questioned.

"Yep. Before I got shrunk I was a singer and songwriter." Taina said.

"Really were you any good?" Conan asked.

"Yeah. I wrote songs for all the famous singers. What you heard before is a new song I'm working on for Tim McGraw. It's a tribute to his father who died. Do you want to hear it?" Taina asked.

"Well yeah. But how did his father die?" Conan asked.

"Brain cancer." Taina answered.

"Oh yes I heard about that. It was big news because not only was Tug a famous baseball players but his son Tim McGraw is considered one of the biggest country singers in the country." Dr. Augasa said.

"Yeah he's got the perfect voice for a lot of my songs. He's really nice. He's got a good heart. So does his wife, Faith." Taina said.

"Do you know him that well?" Conan asked.

"Yeah. Ya know his mom hid who his real dad was until Tim was 11 years old. He never suspected a thing. But then he found his birth certificate so she finally had to tell him. She didn't have a choice." Taina said.

"Oh really. Well maybe that was the best thing to do. Now let me hear that new song." Conan said and Taina said.

_Live Like You Were Dying_

_He said I was in my early forties,_

_With a lot of life before me,_

_When a moment came that stopped me on a dime._

_I spent most of the next days,_

_Looking at the x-rays._

_Talking about the options, talking about sweet time._

_I asked him when it sank in,_

_That this might really be the real end,_

_How's it get you when you get that kind of news._

_And what you do and he said,_

_I went sky diving._

_I went, rocky mountain climbing,_

_I went 2.7 seconds, _

_On a bull named Bo Man Chew._

_And I love deeper._

_And I, spoke sweeter,_

_And I, gave forgiveness I've been diening._

_And he said some day I hope you get the chance,_

_To live like you were dying._

_He said I was finally the husband,_

_But most the time I wasn't._

_And I became the friend a friend would like to have._

_And all the sudden going fishing,_

_Wasn't such an imposition._

_And I went 3 times that year,_

_I lost my dad._

_Well I, finally read the good book,_

_And I, took a good long, hard look, _

_At what I'd do if I could do it all again,_

_And then,_

_I went sky diving._

_I went rocky mountain climbing,_

_I went 2.7 seconds,_

_On a bull named Bo Man Chew,_

_And I love deeper,_

_And I spoke sweeter and I,_

_Gave forgiveness I've been diening,_

_And he said someday I hope you get the chance,_

_To live like you were dying._

_Like tomorrow was a gift,_

_And you got eternity to think about what you do with it._

_What would you do with it,_

_What could you do with it,_

_What should I do with it?_

_Sky diving,_

_I went rocky mountain climbing,_

_I went 2.7 seconds,_

_On a bull named Bo Man Chew,_

_And I love deeper,_

_And I spoke sweeter and I,_

_Watched an eagle as it was flying._

_And he said someday I hope you get the chance,_

_To live like you were dying._

_To live like you were dying,_

_To live like you were dying._

_To live like you were dying._

Conan was in tears, as was Dr. Augasa.

"That's a best seller for sure." Conan said.

"I hope so." Taina replied.

Author: Thanks for the reviews everybody!

Mandi-Solo: I meant what I said in my last chapter.

Silver Sky Magician: Thanks for the review. I will keep this story going no matter what.

Author: See you next crime scene!


	6. Locket Of Love

Chapter Six: Locket Of Love

In 2 weeks was May 22, Rachel's birthday. Taina noticed that Conan was taking a lot of extra odd jobs lately. He was taking every job he could get she wondered why.

"Hey Conan what's up? Why are you taking all these after school jobs?" Taina asked.

"I want to get special birthday present for Rachel." Conan replied.

"What are you going to get her? I'm going to get her that Rascal Flatts cd she's been wanting lately." Taina said.

"Something I know that's going to be very special to her." Was all Conan replied.

2 weeks later

"Oh thanks dad. I've been wanting new boots forever!" Rachel said opening her present from her father.

"Well it was a piece of cake to get them." Richard replied.

"Open mine next." Taina said handing Rachel a small package. Rachel ripped off the paper.

"Oh yes. The new Rascal Flatts cd. This is the one with that song Feels Like Today on it. Thank you so much Taina." Rachel said.

"No problem. Considering all you've done that's a small price as pay back." Taina replied.

"Here Rach. This is from me." Conan said handing her a small box. Rachel took it not know what to expect. She knew that Conan had been working really hard for this so it must be something that he really wanted her to have. She quickly opened it to reveal a black box. When she opened it she gasped.

"Oh Conan it's so beautiful. Thank you so much. So this is why you've been working so hard." Rachel said.

"What is it?" Taina asked. Rachel bent down to show a silver locket on a silver chain. "Wow man how much did that cost?"

"Seventy-five dollars." Conan replied. "Open it Rachel."

Rachel did as she was told expect to see a picture of Conan but she got a little surprise. On one side of the locket was a picture of her and on the other side was a picture of Jimmy. Rachel felt tears weld up in her eyes.

"Oh Conan this is the best present ever. I always wear it." Rachel said taking it out of it's box, unsnapping the hook, and putting it around her neck.

"Well I know how much you've been missing Jimmy so I thought you'd like it. Although I wish I could have brought Jimmy here himself." Conan replied looking to Taina. Taina smiled in reply.

"Oh Conan. You're so sweet. Just having you here is enough. You're so much like him already. Having you here really helps." Rachel said bending down and hugging Conan.

"Don't worry Rachel. I know Jimmy will come back someday." Conan said.

"I know he will. I hope it's soon." Rachel said.

"Rachel I will get my real body back someday. I'm sure of it. Then we can be together forever. I just hope you'll forgive me for being away so long." Conan thought to himself. He and Rachel were both smiling.

Author: Thanks for the reviews everybody. I got the idea for this chapter in a dream I had.

Mandi-Solo: Thanks for the review. I have to say I'm not much on comedy so if you have any suggestions I'd be grateful.

See you next crime scene!


	7. Mountain Villa Murder

Chapter Seven: Mountain Villa Murder

"Man, when there's no work to do around here it's so boring!" Taina complained. The phone started ringing and Rachel picked it up.

"Hello Moore Detective Agency." Rachel said into the phone. "Oh hey Serina."

"Who's Serina?" Taina asked.

"Friend unfortunately." Conan replied with a big sigh. To him Serina was just a brat but he knew that Rachel and Serina were friends so he just went along with her and didn't say anything.

"That bad huh?" Taina said.

"Yep." Conan said.

Rachel hung up the phone and walked over to Taina and Conan.

"Get packed guys. My friend Serina invited me to her family's villa up in the mountains. I've decided to bring you guys along with me." Rachel told the pair.

"Alright a vacation." Taina said and dragged Conan to their room to pack.

"Oh man I don't want to go to the mountains. Serina's just a big pain in the butt." Conan said putting things in his suitcase.

"Oh come on Conan you have to go to keep Rachel away from any guys." Taina teased.

"Oh what do you mean? It's not like I care who Rachel chooses to date." Conan said and blushed.

"Don't even try and hide it. It's plain to see you love her Jimmy Kudo." Taina said.

"Is it really that obvious?" Conan asked.

"Yeah. To somebody who knows how to read the clues anyway." Taina said.

Richard drove the 3 to the mountains. (complaining all the way I might add.) Rachel, armed with a map, led Conan and Taina deep into the woods.

"Now let's see. I know the villa was around here somewhere." Rachel said looking at the map.

"Rachel are we lost?" Conan asked.

"Uhh... of course not. You've got me here." Rachel replied.

"We're lost." Taina and Conan said together.

"No we're not. See there it is." Rachel said pointing to a mansion across the canyon. The trio walked up to the villa. Before they had a chance to knock on the door Serina opened it.

"Oh hey I get a mansion and fill it with good looking batchers and you just show up whenever. I see you brought the kids along. How are you supposed to have a romantic love affair with those brats around?" she asked.

"Love affair?" Rachel questioned.

"Well duh. I wouldn't get my parent's villa and come out to the stinking middle of nowhere if we weren't going to have a love affair." Serina said.

"Anyway what do I do with my stuff?" Rachel asked trying to change the subject. She didn't want to have a love affair. She was loyal to Jimmy only.

"Just take it and the runts upstairs." That's where your room is." Serina said. Rachel, Taina, and Conan went upstairs.

"There must be a cagillion rooms up here." Rachel said walking to the first door. "Well I guess this one's as good as any." She opened the door and quickly shut it. There was a guy getting dressed. She did this twice more with 2 other rooms. She opened the last door and smiled. "What do ya know, last one." She said.

"Yeah good job Rachel. Hey here's an idea. Why don't we just try knocking next time." Conan said as he followed Rachel and Taina into the room. After everybody was downstairs Serina introduced everyone.

"Well as we all know I'm Serina. This's Jessica Star the famous movie writer." Serina introduced referring to a woman with brown hair, blue eyes, and dressed with a purple shirt and skirt with a purple chocker.

"Ah don't tell me you're the same Jessica Star who wrote the script for the movie Blue Kingdom who's in the theaters right now." Rachel said while Jessica nodded.

"This is Michel. He's an actor." Serina said pointing to a man with long brown hair and green hair band and shirt, white jacket and pants.

"This is Randal. If you haven't guessed their cameraman." Serina said pointing to a tall man with brown hair and coat and pants who was holding up a camera.

"This is Phelix their set designer." Serina said quickly to a fat man wearing a gray sweatshirt and black pants. He had brown hair and wore glasses.

"And now a person who needs no introduction my beloved older sister Angie." Serina said pointing to a girl with brown hair and a pink dress. She had a pink ribbon in her hair. The same style as Taina's. "Boys she's currently available."

"Serina!" Angie said embarrassed by Serina's last comment.

"I just love having everyone back together." Angie said.

"So you guys were all a film team together in school?" Rachel asked.

"That's right. Having everyone here brings back so many memories. Good and bad. I just still feel so sorry for poor Emily." Angie said sadly. Immediately Jessi reacted.

"No Angie! I came here to relax. Not to talk about somebody who's been dead for the past 2 years. Not again!" She said angrily.

"Forgive me." Angie said. Conan, Taina as well as Rachel were wondering about this Emily girl. It started to rain a little later on.

"I'm going for a walk." Jessi announced.

"But Jessi it's raining!" Randal said following her out of the house."

"Then why are you coming?" she asked.

"Hey do you want to go for a walk too?" Michel asked.

"Yeah sure." Serina replied thinking he was talking to her. But Michel walked up to Rachel.

"You're not scared of are you?" Michel asked leaning on the wall by Rachel so she couldn't really get past him. Conan took an immediate disliking to him.

"No but it is raining." Rachel replied.

"Yeah and walks in the rain can be an unforgettable experience. Come on it will be fun." Michel said grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out the door and into the woods. They started talking about Rachel's life at home. "So you already have a boyfriend? He just hasn't been around in weeks."

"Yeah that pretty much sums it up." Rachel replied.

"A girl like you shouldn't have to put up with that." Michel said. Unknown to the pair Taina, Conan, and Serina were following them.

"How can she act this way when she's supposed to like Jimmy?" Serina asked.

"Exactly." Conan thought.

"I know I'll just steal Jimmy from her." Serina said.

"Not exactly." Conan thought.

"Let me show you how a real boyfriend is supposed to act." Michel said inching closer to Rachel's face. A sudden burst of lighting flashed over them.

"Ahh lighting!" Rachel screamed using the excuse to run away into the woods. "Oh man. I can't find my way back now. Everything looks the same. Where am I?" she asked herself. She turned to look at the rustling bushes. "Michel are you there."

Suddenly a guy in a black cloak and bandages jumped out of the bushes. He was carrying a battle ax. Rachel remembered seeing him when they'd first arrived.

Flashback

"Hey look there on the bridge. I think that might be one of Serina's friends." Rachel said. The man turned and faced him.

"Or the Grim Reaper." Conan said. Then the man ran off.

End Flashback

Rachel screamed as the bandage man swung at her. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"Please don't kill me." She pleaded. Conan and Taina jumped out of the bushes and the man ran off just as Serina got on the scene.

"Rachel what happened? We heard you scream." Serina said.

After Rachel told Serina what happened they all went back to the house. Serina gathered everybody by the front door and told them about the attack on Rachel.

"Serina please tell me you're kidding." Angie said in disbelief.

"No Angie I'm not. This big battle ax carrying freak in a cloak attacked Rachel in the woods. You guys were all out in the woods didn't you see anything?" Serina asked.

"Randal ran off when it started raining." Jessi said.

"Hey I told you that I was getting an umbrella." Randal protested.

"Admit it you were scared." Jessi said.

"Phelix that creep took off toward the villa. While you where patching the roof did you see anyone like that?" Serina asked.

"Well yeah but I just thought that he was a hired hand that had been in an accident or something." Phelix replied.

"Angie you should call the police." Serina said.

"Right." Angie said and went to the phone. "That's strange there's no dial tone."

"The line's been cut." Rachel said bending down to look at the line.

"It's the guy with the ax. He's going to pick us off one by one." Phelix said running out the door. Randal and Michel followed. Phelix stopped at the bridge.

"Phelix, what's wrong?" Randal asked.

"It's the bridge. Look." Phelix replied.

"Good thong it didn't collapse while anybody was on it." Randal said.

"It didn't collapse on it's own." Conan said from out of nowhere. He was pointing to the wooden posts that held the bridge. Each of the posts were badly scared. "Someone cut the bridge."

"But who would even do that?" Michel asked.

"It's the guy with the ax. He cut the bridge so we couldn't get away." Phelix said panicking. Everybody went inside and informed the others about the bridge.

"Do you have anyone else living out here that might have flown off the handle?" Michel asked.

"No. There's only 2 other villas in the area and we know both of the families that own them." Angie said. Taina pulled Conan into the dining room.

"Jimmy I have this strong feeling that he isn't going after all of us." Taina said.

"What do you mean?" Conan asked.

"Why did that creep only attack Rachel? Serina said that he ran towards the villa. So why didn't he attack anybody here?" Taina asked.

"You've got a point. Why didn't he attack any of us in the woods?" Conan asked. "Do you think he's just after Rachel?"

"I don't see why he would be. But that's the only possible explanation there could be." Taina said. They both went back to the others.

"You've got to be kidding." Jessi yelled. "This is just some idiot looking for his kicks. Well I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of watching me squirm like a worm. I'm just going to bed." With the Jessi headed upstairs with Angie following.

"I'm sorry if I made a scene Angie. It's just that the men are supposed to have backbone and they don't." Jessi said. She picked up a note that was under her door. She read it and she became very nervous. "Well I think I'll skip dessert. Good night Angie." Jessi said and walked into her room.

"Good night Jessi." Angie said and went back downstairs.

Hey guys sorry for taking so long!

Mandi-Solo- Thanks for the advice. I'll try that. Please review soon.

Silver Sky Magician- Hey yes about the song. That really did happen to Tim McGraw. He's actually a real country singer. He really did write that song.

See you next crime scene!


	8. Murderer Discovered, Rachel Hurt

Chapter Eight Rachel hurt, and Conan's Love

Everybody was talking and having dessert in the living room. With the exception of Jessi of coarse. Randal was playing with his camera. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everybody turned to the veranda window. The creep with the cloak ran by holding Jessi. But only her head was visible. Randal burst out onto the veranda.

"Jessi where are you?" Randal screamed. He was very worried because like Conan was with Rachel, he had secretly been in love with Jessi. Conan and Tania leapt out the window and into the woods after the 'bandage man.' (My dad came up with that after he watched the episode.) Randal and Michel ran after them. Randal spotted Phelix upstairs. "Phelix grab a flashlight and let's go. You girls stay here and lock everything."

"What me too?" Phelix asked.

"Yes let's go!" Randal said while starting to run. Phelix ran after them but started to fall behind because he was so overweight.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Phelix yelled. Randal was about to say something when he tripped. He looked at what he tripped over and he saw Jessi's leg.

"Oh my gosh! It's an arm. It's a freaking arm!" Phelix screamed looking at what he had tripped over.

"No it can't be real." Randal said in denial and backing up. His foot hit something and when he turned around he saw Jessi's head.

"It is." Conan said.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house, quick." Phelix said starting to run. Everybody ran after him until they reached the house. When the guys got back to the house they told the girls about their discovery in the woods. Everybody was horrified.

"I think it would be best to put this behind us for now. Let's go to bed." Angie said after everybody had clamed down a bit. Everybody nodded and went up to their rooms.

"Ah man. Why do I have to sleep on the floor?" Taina asked.

"Because there are only 2 beds. Also because I said so." Rachel said.

"You better listen to her Taina or she'll use her karate and trust me it's not pretty." Conan warned.

"Fine." Taina said. She could tell that Rachel wasn't in the mood for a debate.

"Hey Rachel why do you think that guy attacked you in the woods?" Conan asked.

"I don't know. Do guys like that need a reason?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe it's someone you hurt. Like somebody you beat up in karate class." Conan said.

"Karate's a sport. You don't try to kill someone if they beat you." Rachel said angrily. She then snapped off the lights. Conan started thinking about the incident with Jessi.

"Why would the killer come around the front when he could have just taken Jessi from the back? It seemed like he wanted us to see him." Conan was interrupted from his thoughts by Rachel.

"Hey Conan would you mind if I sleep with you?" She asked climbing into Conan's bed.

"Why?" Conan asked.

"I won't worry about you that way." she replied.

"You sure you're not scared?" Conan said.

"Yeah right. Good night Conan."

Conan tried to go back to his thoughts but Rachel's being so close to him was very distracting. Out of all the people in the world she was the one person who could distract him from a case. He was really okay with that but he would never admit it.

"I can't think! How does she do that? Oh well it's not like it's my problem. I'll let the police handle this one." he thought. Suddenly he saw the creep with the ax beside the bed. He was about to kill Rachel. Conan kicked Rachel out of the way. She landed on the other bed but didn't wake up. The killer was about to swipe at her again.

"Rachel wake up!" Tania said. She had woken up because the killer had stepped on her because she had been on the floor. Rachel still stayed asleep. Conan jumped at the killer's waist and Taina jumped on the other side. The killer threw Taina against the wall knocking her out. He threw Conan against the wall but his foot hit the bed's headboard. He fell on the bed holding his ankle.

"Ahh! my ankle, it's killing me." Conan thought. "I need to get Rachel up somehow." Thinking quickly his eyes fell on the bowtie voice mogilator. "The bowtie! If I crank it up to the max I might be able to get though to her." Conan set the bowtie to the right settings. "Rachel wake up! It's the killer he's in our room!" That got Rachel up and screaming. Serina heard Rachel's screams and rushed to the door but it was locked.

"Rachel? Conan? What's going on in there?" Serina asked pounding on the door. The killer ran out onto the balcony and disappeared. Rachel unlocked the door. Serina and the others rushed in. Rachel started treating Conan's ankle while Angie was trying to wake Taina up.

"Rachel, is it broken?" Phelix asked.

"I don't think so. It's probably just sprained." Rachel replied. But Conan's ankle really was broken it was just so numb he really couldn't tell. Rachel came out the door holding Conan on her back.

"Put me down. I don't want to be carried around like a baby!" Conan protested.

"Oh quite whining. You should be happy." Rachel replied. Once Taina was awake everybody went into the dining room. Conan spotted something in Angie's pocket.

"Hey isn't that Jessi's?" he asked. Angie pulled it out of her pocket.

"Well yes. It's her chocker. When I was locking the back door I found it lying on the ground." Angie said.

"Man I don't think it's a good idea to go back to sleep." Randal said.

"I agree. It's only the 6 of us against that lunatic." Michel said. He suddenly felt a pain in his leg. He looked down to see Conan holding his hurt ankle.

"Ow, my ankle." Conan said.

"Why you little brat. Why did you do that for?" Michel asked.

"You said the 6 of us. But you didn't count Taina and me." Conan said.

"That's because the 2 of you are to small to make a difference." Michel replied.

"That's not true. They've already made a Difference. If it wasn't for them I'd be dead." Rachel said.

"Yeah that's true." Angie said.

"Yeah well… I guess you guys are right." Michel said.

"I wonder how we're ever going to get out of here." Serine said with a worried look on her face.

"Well hey let's not think about that right now. Does anybody want coffee?" Angie asked trying to comfort her little sister. Phelix, Michel, and Randal nodded.

"I'll help." Rachel said.

"Rachel I'm sorry." Angie said when they were in the kitchen.

"For what? It's not like any of this is your fault." Rachel said.

"But I told Serina to invite you here. If I hadn't of done that then none of this would be happening to you." Angie replied.

"Don't worry. In the morning we can go to the villa next to this one and call the police." Rachel said. Meanwhile in the dining room Conan was having a break in the case. Suddenly the upstairs glass door that leads from the balcony shattered. When Rachel and Angie ran in Conan had Rachel take him up to the window. Conan noticed etch marks on the railing. He also noticed that one of the doors was unlocked.

"Why would the killer break the window then take the time to unlock it when he could have just stepped right through? Unless the killer is in the villa and unlocked the door, went out onto the balcony and smashed the door to make it seem like he was breaking in. That's it! I got it! That would explain why he's only after Rachel." Conan brought out his tranquilizer watch that Dr. Augasa had given him and pointed it at Rachel but at the last second she moved and the dart hit Serina instead. Conan just sighed.

"Well since Richard isn't here we'll make her say something nice for a change." Conan thought as he crawled under the table and adjusted the bowtie to Serina's vocal range. Serina was knocked out from the watch.

"Serina are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"No I'm not. Because I think I know who the killer is and he's right in the room with us." Conan said.

"What are you saying that's it's one of us?" Michel asked.

"I hate to say it but yes."

"But that's crazy." Phelix said.

"Oh yeah. It's crazy. The only crazy thing here's the crazy reason the killer had to kill Rachel." Conan said. "I've been wondering for awhile now how the killer killed Jessi so quickly and without even a peep. Then it suddenly hit me. When the killer passed by the window all he had was Jessi's head. The reason that he disappeared so quickly was because he was never really there. It was a dummy that passed by the window. Meaning Phelix is the killer. It has to be him. He was the only one who was upstairs at that time."

"What does being upstairs have anything to do with it?" Michel asked.

"Phelix tied the dummy, along with Jessi's head to some piano wire. He tied the piano wire to the balcony railing. I saw the etch marks. Of coarse it would be easy for him because being the prop master that he is." Conan said.

"But then how did Phelix get Jessi's head out into the woods? He was running right behind us." Michel said.

"Easy. It was a simple illusion. You see Phelix really isn't fat at all. He had Jessi's head tucked under his shirt. Then when all of you went chasing after the killer he went right to the spot where Jessi's head was found." Conan said.

"But then why did he try to kill Rachel." Randal asked.

"He tried to kill Rachel because when she first arrived she opened each door to the bedrooms. She'd closed the doors so fast that she hadn't realized that Phelix head nearly doubled in size. But Phelix couldn't take that chance. What if she pieced it together later? He had to get rid of her so he wouldn't be found out." Conan said.

"So he was the one who slipped the note under Jessi's door." Angie said.

"Well I don't know what the note said but I'm guessing it had something to do with your dead friend Emily." Conan said.

"You're right it was me and it was because of Emily." Phelix admitted.

"What you're the one who killed Jessi!" Randal exclaimed.

"Jessi deserved to die after what she did to Emily." Phelix said. "I remember the day Jessi stole Emily's novel, Blue Kingdom. Emily had given the draft to Jessi to read. Jessi said that she'd written it and got an Academy Award and then got the funds to produce it. That's why Emily killed herself."

"How do you know that's the reason?" Michel asked.

"Because she called me that day. Oh Phelix I'll never trust anybody ever again. That's what she said. She was in tears but she wouldn't tell me why. Jessi didn't care that she was the real reason for Emily's death so I put a note under her door saying that if she didn't want the secret of Blue Kingdom to be revealed then she should meet me outside. Emily's death has been avenged and now it's time I die too." Phelix said pulling out a knife and putting it to his throat.

"Phelix don't, this is crazy!" Michel said.

"Just let him kill himself. If he wants to be noble by avenging Emily's death, then let him die. But I don't care because he tried to kill Rachel, an innocent girl just to cover up hi tracks. Emily wouldn't want a girl killed in her name but Phelix didn't seem to realize that." Conan said. Phelix realized what he had tried to do and dropped the knife. That's when Randal did the unthinkable. He grabbed the knife and tried to stab Phelix for killing Jessi. But Rachel tried to stop by getting in the way. So Randal accidentally stabbed her in the chest instead. Randal was

so crazy after what he had done. He totally lost it and charged out the door into the woods while Rachel fell onto the floor bleeding.

I would just like to congratulate Tim McGraw for winning the Song of the year and the album of the year. Kenny Chesney, who won the entertainer of the year, and Keith Urban, who won best male vocalist.

Mandi- Solo- Hey you are right. This was an episode on the TV. But as you can see (well read) I added my own twist.

Silver Sky Magician-Actually Tim McGraw really does sing that song.

See you next crime scene!


	9. Tania's Song

Chapter Nine; Tania's Song

Conan was immediately at Rachel's side. He tried to see Rachel's wound clearly but there was too much blood in the way. Whenever he tried to wipe it away more just flowed to take its place.

"Rachel! Rachel are you okay?" Conan asked. "Stupid question. Of coarse she's not alright." Conan thought.

"Don't worry Conan. I'll be fine." Rachel weakly said. Angie, Phelix, and Michel helped carry Rachel up too her room and dress her wound as best they could.

"This won't be good enough. It won't hold long. We have to get her to a hospital now." Angie said.

"But we can't risk moving her and with Randal out there it's dangerous." Michel said. Taina had climbed out the window and was looking around with her flashlight. She knew she had to get help for Rachel. She spotted the light from another flashlight.

"Who's there?" she called. Conan came around the corner. "Oh Jimmy it's you."

"You stay here and look after Rachel. I'll go and get help." Conan said.

"No you stay here. Rachel needs you right now. Besides what are you planning to do?" Tania asked.

"I'm planning to go to the villa next door and call an ambulance. I know Rachel needs me that's why I'm doing this." Conan said and started running. Tania went inside and up to Rachel's room.

"Hey." she greeted.

"Hey. Where's Conan?" Rachel asked.

"Umm… I don't know. I haven't seen him." Tania replied. She and Rachel started talking about random things.

"Hey can you sing me one of your songs?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Tania said.

"I know you write music. I saw some of your sheet music in your desk. Can you sing me one of those songs?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. But which one?" Tania asked.

"I don't care." Rachel replied.

"Alright. I'll sing my newest one. It's called God's Will." Tania said. She created the song for Martina McBride.

"I met God's will on a Halloween night,

He was dressed in a bag of leaves, It hid the braces on his legs at first.

His smile was as bright as the August sun,

When he looked at me,

As he struggled down the driveway it almost made me hurt.

Will don't walk to good,

Will don't talk too good,

He won't do the things that the other kids do in our neiborhood.

I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin',

Lost and lookin', all my life,

I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated,

I've wrestled wrong and right,

He was a boy without a father,

And his mother's miracle,

I've been readin', writin', prayin', fightin',

I guess I would be still,

Yeah that was until,

I knew God's will.

Will's mom had to work 2 jobs,

We'd watch him when she had to work late,

And we'd all laugh like I hadn't laughed,

Since I don't know when.

Hey Jude was his favorite song,

At dinner he'd ask to pray,

And then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him.

I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin',

Lost and lookin', all my life,

I've been wounded, jaded, loved and hated,

I've wrestled wrong and right,

He was a boy without a father,

And his mother's miracle,

I've been readin', writin', prayin, fightin',

I guess I would be still,

Yeah that was until,

I knew God's will.

Before they moved to California,

His mother said they didn't think he'd live,

And she said each day that I have him,

Well it's just another gift,

And I never got to tell her,

That the boy showed me the truth,

In crayon red on notebook paper,

He'd written Me and God love you.

I've been searchin', prayin', wounded, jaded,

I guess I would be still,

Yeah that was until,

I met God's will on a Halloween night,

He was dressed as a bag of leaves."

Tania looked over at Rachel who was in tears.

"That's so sweet." Rachel said.

"Well it's just something I made up in my spare time." Tania said putting one hand behind her head. She was wondering if she should just tell Rachel who Conan really was or not.


	10. Conan's in Danger

Chapter Ten: Conan in Danger

Conan was running as fast as his little legs would carry him. All he could picture in his mind was Rachel lying there bleeding on the floor. H e knew he had to do something to help her.

"Oh this is all my fault. I f I hadn't have gotten so wrapped up in that stupid case then Rachel would be ok now." Conan thought to himself. He went over his plan in his head again. H e planned to go to the villa next door and call the police. His only problem was he didn't know if anybody was there so he made a back-up plan. If nobody was at the villa then he would run all the way to town if he had to. He would do anything it took to save Rachel's life. "Please be okay Rachel please be okay." He kept thinking over and over to himself. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. He stopped dead in his tracks because he knew that Randal was still out there. Randal jumped out of the bushes and swung the ax at Conan who jumped out of the way jut in time.

"Hey Conan don't worry I won't hurt you I just want to kill you." Randal said inching his way toward Conan.

"Lunatic." Conan said.

"Oh come on it won't hurt, much." Randal said again making his way toward Conan. He swung but missed.

"Crazy man." Conan said dodging the ax.

"I just want to play. I can't leave any witnesses around to say that Jessi's been killed now can I?" He replied.

"Sico." Conan said running into the woods. To his surprise Randal didn't follow.

Meanwhile back at the villa Tania was having a hard time deciding if she should just tell Rachel who Conan really was. After all she wasn't sure if he would get back in time to save her.

"Conan please hurry back here. Rachel needs you." She thought to herself.

Mandi-solo: Hey sup? I thank you for the support please answer the poll.

POLL:

Who do you think is the cutest anime girl?

Kaoru Kaimya (Roruni Kenshin)

Rachel Moore (Case Closed)

Amy Yoshita (Case Closed)

Serina Subastian (Caes Closed)

Cyborg 003 (Cyborg 009)

Magome Takani (Roruni Kenshin)

Hawkeye (Full Metal Alchimist)

Wenry (Full Metal Alchimist)

Meryl Strife (Trigun)

Millie Thompson (Trigun)

Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop)

Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Blue (Wolf's Rain)

Cheza (Wolf's Rain)

Mew (Wolf's Rain)

Tohru (Fruits Basket)

Kisa (Fruits Basket)

Misaou Shinamori (Roruni Kenshin)

Nena Tucker (Full Meatl Alchimist)

Artimis (Cyborg 009)

Kagome Higarashi (Inuyasha)

Kikyo (Inuyasha)

Mieaka Yuki (Fushigi Yugi)

Yuie (Fushigi Yugi)

Sourie Kawaie (Fushigi Yugi)

Miyo Sakakie (Fushigi Yugi)


	11. Did I Make the Right Choice?

Chapter Eleven: Did I Make the Right Choice?

"Come on Jimmy you've got to get back here now." Tania said to herself. By that time she had gone out of Rachel's room. She was sitting by the door. At that time Angie came out. "How is she?"

"She's getting worse." Angie replied. "Hey do you know where Conan went to?"

"Yeah. He went to the city. I'm really worried. He wanted to get help for Rachel." Tania replied.

"Oh dear. I was hoping that wasn't the case but that's what I thought happened because I haven't seen him for a few hours." Angie said.

"What it's really been that long?" Tania asked.

"Yeah. I'm getting worried. It seems the later it gets the worse she gets. I hope Conan comes back with a doctor soon." Angie replied.

"Me too." Tania said.

With Conan he had already passed the bridge and was now in the city. He had stopped to catch his breath. When he looked up he saw something that surprised him. Right in front of him were the men in black doing another business deal. He gasped he couldn't believe it. He had been looking all this time and they were right in front of him. Now he had a choice to make. Of course for Conan it was an easy choice. But for anyone else it would be very hard. Conan knew he had to get help for Rachel. He loved her enough that he was willing to give up the ultimate chance to get his normal body back to save her life. He loved her enough to give up his only chance to be happy for the rest of his life. He ran right past the men and to the hospital. A few hours later the paramedics got Rachel back to the hospital. Then a new thought crossed Conan's mind.

"If I had followed the men in black and got my body back and Rachel had lived and she found out what I had done then she might had rejected me. Then at least I could go back to being a detective but hat good would it do? To me nothing has a point without Rachel by my side." He thought to himself.

By that time Conan had been allowed to go into Rachel's room. He pulled his chair up to her bed and was looking down at her. "I promise Rachel. No matter what it takes I will get my body back so I can come back to you." He said. What he didn't know was that Rachel had been awake the whole time. She was just to groggy from the pain meds to open her eyes.

"What does he mean get back to me? He's always been by my side." Rachel thought.

Tania and Conan had gone home from the hospital. They were told by the doctor that Rachel had to stay a couple of nights to recover. Tania and Conan were just about to go to bed.

"I saw them. I saw the men in black." Conan just blurted out of the blue.

"What you saw them? When?" Tania asked.

"When I was on my way to the hospital to get help for Rachel." Conan answered.

"Oh I see. Well then I can understand why you didn't follow them. You had to get help for your love." Tania said.

"Yeah right." Conan said quickly. He turned around so Tania couldn't see him blush. He had realized that for the past few months now every time he thought about Rachel he always thought about how pretty Rachel was. What scared him even more was that one time he even thought about how good of a mom Rachel would be. He climbed into his bed and feel asleep thinking about Rachel.

"I've had a crush on her for the past 5 years but now… it's somehow different." He thought.

Sadie Janelle: hey thanks for reviewing lol. I hope you update your story soon.

See you next crime scene.


	12. The Dream

Chapter Twelve: The Dream

Conan was having trouble sleeping. He was tossing and turning to the point were he almost fell off the bed.

"Where am I?" Conan asked. He was in some dark place that he'd never been in before. When he heard somebody call his name.

"Jimmy! Jimmy where are you?" the voice called out. Conan recognized the voice immediately.

"Rachel where are you?" he called out. He felt a shining light on his back. It was so warm and peaceful. When he turned around he saw Rachel shining in a beautiful light. It was such a pretty sight that it took his breath away. "Rachel where are we?" he asked.

"We're in your mind." She replied.

"In my mind? What are you talking about? There's nothing here." He said.

"That's because you're confused. You've been Conan for so long you don't know who you are anymore. Who are you Conan or Jimmy?" she asked.

"Jimmy!" he screamed but Rachel shook her head no.

"How can you be Jimmy and Conan at the same time? You need to choose. You're either Jimmy or Conan." Rachel said.

At that Conan sighed. This was making sense to him. He'd been acting like Conan for so long he wasn't even sure who he really was anymore. He wanted to be Conan to avoid getting attacked by the men in black but he also wanted to be Jimmy so he could please Rachel. He made a decision. He looked up at Rachel.

"Who are you?" she said once again.

"I'm Jimmy. I can't hide it anymore Rachel. I'm so sorry. I made you suffer over me for a long time. For too long a time. So I'm not going to hide it anymore. I can't watch you cry over me anymore." Conan said. With that he suddenly realized that he had turned back into Jimmy. When he looked at Rachel he noticed she was smiling and he knew why. Rachel ran to him and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away after a short period of time.

"I'm glad you're back." She said and faded out of his loving arms.

"Rachel!" he called but no answer. With that Conan shot up in his bed. He was drenched with sweat. "Oh man. Now I've really got to tell Rachel." He told himself going back to sleep.


	13. Please Believe Me Rachel!

Chapter Thirteen: Please believe me Rachel!

A few days later Rachel was allowed to come home from the hospital but she still couldn't do anything that would put her under too much stress. That worried Conan because he wasn't sure how Rachel would take the news about him actually being Jimmy this whole time. He was trying to go into Rachel's room to tell her everything but Tania was trying her best to stop him. Conan was dragging Tania behind him. She was latched onto his coat digging her heels into the ground trying to stop him from telling Rachel.

"If you tell her you'll only be putting her in danger!" Tania said trying to reason with Conan.

"I'll take my chances. Rachel's needs Jimmy right now. I'm afraid it's getting to the point that she's so depressed that I'm not with her that she'll do something drastic." Conan said still trudging along pulling Tania behind him. "Besides I know that she can keep our secret. I trust her."

"You're making a big mistake Conan." Tania said letting go of his coat.

"Maybe you're right." He said and sighed. "Life is cruel. Of all people why did this have to happen to me?"

"Well why not you?" Tania said. That stopped Conan dead in his tracks. He hadn't thought about that aspect before. "Well I'm still telling Rachel." He said.

"Fine go and get yourself in trouble if you want to. I'll find those idiots in black myself." Tania said and stormed of.

"Women." Conan said and sighed. "One mystery I'll never be able to solve." He then walked into Rachel's room to find her lying down on her bed but she wasn't asleep. She sat up when she heard him come in.

"Oh hey Conan" she said. She watched the boy climb up on her bed with a sad expression on her face. "Something on your mind?"

"Rachel I have to talk to you."

"Okay I'm listening." Rachel said not sure she wanted to hear what he was about to say.

"Well you see Rach umm…" Conan started. "Oh crap I should have planned this out first. What the heck am I going to say to her so that she would get mad enough to toss me face first out the window?" he asked himself.

Sadie Janelle: Hey thanks for the review lol.

Mandi-solo: haha cliffhanger. Well I guess he didn't tell Rachel in this chapter. Oh well. (Laughs hysterically)

See you next crime scene!


	14. Just Great!

Chapter Fourteen: Just Great!

Before Conan could even start telling Rachel what he wanted to say they heard Tania scream and come running in. She ran in the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Conan they're here! We've got big trouble!" she said panting.

"What kind of trouble?" Conan asked.

"Men in black trouble!" she replied. Conan peeked out the door to see 2 men in black looking around the apartment, knocking over anything that could be considered a hiding place.

"Oh crap. How the hell did they find us?" Conan asked.

"Don't ask me. They just barged in here." Taina replied.

"Ah guys?" Rachel said. Both kids looked over to her. "What are you guys talking about?"

"What? You haven't told her yet?!" Taina screamed at Conan.

"I didn't get the chance to." Conan replied. The door suddenly was pushed open and one of the men grabbed Conan putting a rag over his mouth and knocking him out. Tania was the next to go then a screaming Rachel. The 3 kids woke up in what seemed to be jail cells. Conan looked around and to his horror he saw that Rachel had also been shrunk. Tania started to wake up.

"Jimmy where are we?" she asked.

"Who knows. But judging by the way my head feels and the taste in my mouth I'd say that they got us with Chloroform." He replied. Jimmy started to shake Rachel awake. She started to open her eyes. "Now Rachel what ever you do don't scream."

"Conan what are you talking about?" She then noticed her height. "What the heck happened to me?" she screamed.

"Isn't it ironic? I tell her not to scream and what does she do?" Conan said.

"She screams." Tania replied.


	15. I'm Sorry

Chapter Fifteen: I'm Sorry

Just then a man in black came to the cells and stood in front of Conan's cell.

"Please don't say it. Please don't say my real name." Conan thought. "If he says it then Rachel will know who I truly am without me telling her. Then I'd really be in trouble. Please please don't say it."

"So detective Jimmy Kudo so much for your little undercover act." The man said.

"He said it." He thought and looked to Rachel who had a dumb-as-a-stump look on her face. "But don't worry. I'm sure that you'll be very comfortable here. Wait no you won't. Because of the trouble you put us through, we're going to make your life a living hell." The man in black said walking away.

"My life's going to be a living hell just from Rachel let alone these guys." Jimmy thought. "Umm….Rachel I can explain." He said.

"No, it's okay I understand." Rachel said looking down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"You do?" Jimmy asked confused.

"I understand that you don't trust me!" Rachel screamed. She turned her back on Conan and started to cry.

"Rachel no. It's not that I don't trust you. I just wasn't about to let these idiots endanger your life. If something happened to you I don't know what I'd do! I'm so sorry Rachel. I didn't mean for it too go this far. In fact that's what I wanted to tell you. I…I can't stand watching you cry over me." Conan pleaded. "Please forgive me."

Rachel looked at him with tears in her eyes. She ran to the bars between her's and Conan's cells. Conan went up to where she was on the floor crying and reached through the bars and held her the best he could. After awhile Rachel calmed down but she still stayed latched onto Conan.

"Jimmy, Rachel somebody's coming!" Tania said. Rachel let go of Conan. They watch as a boy with brown hair and red eyes was thrown into the cell. He was currently unconscious.

"I wonder if he's a shrunken teen to." Conan said.

"Well probably. I mean it seems like there're putting all the shrunken teens here." Tania said.

"Hey wait." Rachel said shuffling around in her pocket.

"What is it Rachel?" Conan asked.

"I think I might have my cell phone." Rachel said now looking in her other pocket and pulling the phone out.

"Great now we can call Harley. I now a detective like him can't resist a good case like this." Conan said.

"And who better then you to know." Rachel said flashing Conan a wide sweet smile.

"Uhhh… guys whose Harley?" Tania asked.

"Harley Hartwell the Kudo of the west." Conan replied and smiled. "We meet him before I meet up with you." He watched Rachel dial the number thinking that they would soon be getting out of here.

"Dammit." Rachel said. "These walls are to thick I can't get a signal." Conan's dash of hope was slapped out.

"So what does this Harley Hartwell guy look like?" Tania asked.

"Well he looks and acts a lot like Jimmy." Rachel said.

"He does not!" Conan said.

"Does too." Rachel said.

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

"Guys." Tania said trying to stop their fighting.

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Guys." Tania said once again.

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Hey shrunken brats!" Tania finally yelled making them stop. They both looked at her dumbly. "Now that I have your attention why don't we try and wake up the new kid."


	16. Bad Past Memories

Chapter Sixteen: Bad Past Memories

About that time the new kid started to wake up to Tania's, Rachel's, and Conan's screams. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"The corner of God knows where and filth street." Tania replied going over to her metal bed and lying down with her back against the way. "What's your name?"

"Jack." He replied.

"Okay Jack. Well I'm Conan, this is Rachel, and that's Tania." Conan said.

"So just to past the time why don't you tell us what happened to you." Tania said.

"Well what do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I mean tell us about your life and what happened to you to make these idiots want to shrink you." Tania replied.

"Ok well I was born in Osaka. My parents died when I was young so I went to live with my grandparents on their ranch." Jack started. "I lived there until I was 18 and then I moved to Tokyo to go to the college. After awhile I got my vet's license and got a job. One day on my way to work I saw this dog lying by the side of the road so I stopped. I took him to work and treated him and soon realized that he had been abused. 2 guys in black showed up asking about the dog so I filled them in on his condition and when they wanted him back I said no because I knew that he had been abused. The next thing I knew I was knocked out and then I ended up here."

"So what do you plan to do once you get your real body back?" Rachel asked.

"Well I was planning to open up my own clinic once I get enough money. When I was on my grandparent's ranch I fell in love with horses so I going to treat horses and dogs and cats and ya know that kind of stuff." Jack replied. "What about you guys?"

"Well." Conan started. "I was born in Tokyo and for the first 4 years of my live I was mostly a loner. I spent most of my time reading the manuscripts for my dad's new mystery books. Then when I was five I met the most amazing girl. She was really nice and we became friends quickly. We grew up together and one day I took her on a date to Tropical Land Park where, being a detective, I saw and followed a guy in black. I saw him make some sort of business deal and from behind another man in black knocked out from the back. The next thing I remember was being woke up by some police officer and when I realized that I had been shrunk I ran to my friend's house, Dr. Augasa's. He told me that I should keep my identity a secret if I wanted to protect the ones I loved. Then that girl I mentioned came over looking for me. So Dr. Augasa volunteered me to live with her. I lived with her for about a year and eventually my lies caught up with me and here we are."

"So this girl that you mentioned. Do you love her?" Jack asked.

"I do. Very much. After all she's always been right by my side." Conan replied looking at Rachel. He noticed that they both were blushing.

"Umm… Jimmy. I love you too." Rachel said.

"Wait you're the girl he was talking about?" Jack asked. Conan and Rachel nodded. "Once I get out of here I'm going to continue on with my detective work and hopefully marry the girl that I love." Conan said. Rachel was so embarrassed that she turned around blushing. Jack and Tania both laughed.

"Well I hope it works out for you 2." Jack said. "What about you Tania?"

"Well I have to say my life's no joy ride." Tania said. "I grew up State-side, Texas to be specific. At first everything was good for me and my younger sister Sarah Beth. Then when we got older Sarah Beth fell one day. After a few days the bruise still didn't go away so my mom and dad took her to the doctor who told her that she had cancer. It all started going downhill from there. Well except for Jason, Sarah Beth's boyfriend. He was so sweet. Because of the cancer all her hair fell out. The night of Sarah Beth's prom Jason showed up. He had shaved his head to make Sarah Beth feel better. After a while she died. My dad was a Texas Ranger and was killed in the line of duty so it was just me and mom. She was just so stressed out that she stared drinking. It got to the point where she started blowing up at every little thing. One day she got so made that she brought a gun home. I don't know where she got it. I tried to get away but she shot me in the back." At that Rachel winced. She didn't like hearing this. "She handcuffed me to the bathtub faucet. I had no idea how I stayed alive but I did. Once I got better she unhand cuffed me. Life was like that for a long time. She beat me every time I mentioned my singing career. Hell she beat me every time she felt like it. When I was 18 I told her that I wanted to leave. To venture out on my own. She said that I could only leave on one condition."

"What was the condition?" Jack asked horrified at what he was hearing.

"She had to get the bullet out of my back. I had no choice but to agree so she got me drunk to the point that I passed out. I don't know how she did it but she got the bullet out. After I recovered somewhat I ran. I decided to get out of the country because I wasn't sure what she would do when she found out that I left in the middle of the night. I moved to Tokyo to start my career and that's when I saw what happened to Jimmy. I took my awhile to finally track him own and once I did I lived with him and Rachel. Once I get my body back I'm going to continue singing and hopefully get back State-Side." Tania finished.


	17. To Be A Fox

Devotion chapter seventeen: To Be A Fox

"Man this is one screwed up world." Jimmy said. Everybody agreed.

"Well now that that's out in the open what do we do now?" Tania asked.

"I guess try and find a way out of here." Jack said.

"I don't think we should do that guys." Jimmy said.

"Why not Jimmy, what's the matter?" Rachel asked worried.

"Think about it. We're here and we've been trying to get the antidote to this stupid drug for who knows how long so as long as we're here let's try and get it." Jimmy stated matter of factly.

"Well I guess we could do that but what if we get caught? They'll kill us on the spot." Jack said.

"Well they're going to kill us anyway so why not try." Jimmy said.

"Yeah I guess your right." Tania said. Everybody saw a guy in black come down the hall and he stopped in front of Tania's cell. "Who are you?" she asked. He was a very tall man with a brown mustache.

"Tequila." was all he said.

"Alright Tequila what do you want?" she asked.

"You're a singer right?" he asked. She nodded. "Good come with me." He said opening the door and dragging her out. He dragged her out of the cell. A few hours later she returned but in her teenage form.

"What were you doing all this time?" Jack asked.

"Don't worry about it. I just solved the answer to getting out of here." She said.

"Oh really how?" Jimmy asked.

"Well here's what happened, after they took me out of here they gave me a pill to turn me back to normal. Then they made me sing in front of people on stage while they sold tickets. Well while I was in my dressing room I suddenly got an idea. I looked in a phone book and looked up Harley's address. Well I decided to send him a little letter explaining everything. So now I know he'll come to get us." Tania said.

"How do you know he'll come? He'll probably just think that the black org. is trying to trick him to capture him."

"Oh he'll come." Tania replied.

"But how do you know?" Jimmy asked getting really annoyed.

"Because I signed your name to the letter and wrote ii in your handwriting." Tania said.

"Well yeah then he'll come!" Jimmy said.

"I love being a little fox." Tania said.

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating I've just been really lazy.

Sadie Janelle: Hey hope you get ungrounded soon!


	18. A Little Surprise and A Little Bad Luck

Devotion chapter eighteen: Little Surprise and A Little Bad Luck.

"All we have to do is wait for Harley to come. Then we can storm the place get the box and we're out of here." Tania said.

"How do you know it's in a box?" Jack asked.

"Because remember. They reverted me back to normal for a little while. I saw the box they kept the pills in."

"That'll help us out a lot." Conan said.

"Hey guys somebody's coming." Rachel said.

They saw Tequila coming down the isle with none other then Harley. But there was a girl with him. Tequila threw them into cells, locked the doors and left.

"Kazuha! I can't believe they caught you and Harley." Rachel said to her friend. Kazuha looked at mini Rachel very carefully.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Kazuha you idiot it's me Rachel!" Rachel said.

"What! You mean you got shrunk too?" Kazuha asked.

"Yeah but how do you know I'm just shrunk?" Rachel asked.

"Stupid question. Harley told her." Conan said in an annoyed tone.

"So what. After I got your letter Kudo I told her so she could help me bust you guys out of here." Harley said.

"You call yourself a detective! I didn't write that stupid letter, Tania did." Conan screamed.

"Will you guys cut it out? Now we have to find a new way out of here." Rachel said. Harley and Conan nodded as did Jack and Tania.

"So now what do we do?" Tania asked.

"Who knows?" Conan said.

/3 days later/

Tequila once again entered the isle now with 2 new captives. This time it was Aoko and her best friend Kaito, who was really the Kaitou KID, the thief. Once again Tequila threw his captives into their cells and locked the doors and left.

"Well that's just perfect. Now they've captured the infamous Kaitou KID and his girlfriend." Harley said.

"I knew it! I knew you were the KID!" Aoko jumped to her feet and screamed.

"Way to go Harley. You've got such a big mouth." Kazuha said.

"Shut up baka." Harley replied.

"Aoko I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I really had no choice! I couldn't put you in that much danger! I mean you didn't even know and you're still stuck." Kaito said.

"I'll let you off for now Kaito but when we get out of here I'm getting my trusty mop." Aoko said.

"Fine, fine I guess I deserve it." Kaito said. All this time Jack and Tania were thinking about what to do.

"Hey I know what I can do!" Tania suddenly said.

"What?" Everybody said at the same time.

"Simple. I just have to get the MUSIC MAFIA to help." Tania said.

(A/N) hey sorry I took so long to update. Please review.


	19. Rachel's Song

Devotion Chapter 19: Song for Rachel

A:N Really sorry it's taken me so long to update. Things have been hectic around here. Finals in school and my mom just had surgery on her arm. I'm just not really writing stories anymore. Tell me if I should cancel all my stories. Alicia in this chapter is the same character design as Alicia from Blue Gender.

"MUSIC MAFIA? What's that?" Conan asked.

"It's mainly a whole bunch of unknown singers in this group going all over the place. If they can't help us, I'm sure somebody else will." Tania replied. She was about to go on when a new girl with brown hair in pigtails came in. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans. She looked to be about 16.

"I don't believe it! Alicia!" Tania said surprised running up to the bars.

"Tania! Is that you?" The girl named Alicia asked bending down to Tania's height. She had a strong Texas accent. Tania nodded. "I'm not even gonna ask what happened to you."

"Good that will save a lot of explaining."

Alicia was taken to a cell at the end of the hall. A notebook was thrown into Tania's cell.

"We want some new songs out of you." The man in black said, "I'll be back in an hour to see what you've come up with." With that said, the guy in black left the room.

"So who's the new girl?" Kaito asked.

"Her name's Alicia Whistle. She was at the orphanage I used to hang out at. Back home she was our fiddle player in the band we started." Tania answered.

"It looks like they want to get your old band back together." Conan said.

"So what's been going on since I moved to Japan?" Tania asked.

"Not much. We're still trying to get a record deal. But we don't really have any strong singers that can really work with our music." Alicia responded.

"I see. Well I guess it's time for us to get outta here." Tania said picking up the notebook. "I think I have an idea as to how to do it." She looked at Rachel hard for a moment and sat down, opening up the notebook. "Rachel, I'm going to write a song about you. When they want to do a music video on it, I'll get you and Jimmy to be the characters. Then, after the video's shot, we'll make our escape."

"Alright whatever you say. Can I see the song once you're done writing it?" Rachel asked.

"Of coarse."

A few minutes later the notebook was passed from cell to cell until it was to Rachel's. Not two stanzas into the song as she was already baling.

"That's so sweet! You really got my point of view. Thank you." Rachel said wiping tears from her face when she was done reading. She passed the notebook back to Tania's cell.

Once the guy in black came to get the notebook Tania told Rachel and Jimmy should play the parts. The guy in black agreed. He took everyone out of their cells and told them that it was an order that if they were taken out of their cells, all of them must be taken out together. Tania was turned back into her adult form and both she and Alicia were taken in a recording booth once all the music was played. All that needed to be done was lay the voices over the music. The music started out slow and Tania began to sing. Alicia joined her from time to time on the chorus and in some other parts of the song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,  
That don't bother me.  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out.  
I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while,  
Even though, going on, with you gone, still upsets me,  
There are days, every now, and again, I pretend, I'm ok,  
But that's not what gets me._

_What hurts the most,  
Was being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing,  
What could have been.  
And not seeing that loving you,  
Is what I was tryin' to do._

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go.  
But I'm doin' It.  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone.  
Still Harder,  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with, this regret  
But I know, if I could do it over,  
I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved in my heart,  
That I left unspoken.

What hurts the most,  
Is being so close,  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing,  
What could have been,  
And not seeing that loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do.

What hurts the most,  
Is being so close!  
And having so much to say,  
And watching you walk away.  
And never knowing,  
What could have been,  
And not seeing that loving you,  
Is what I was trying to do.

Not seeing that loving you,  
That's what I was trying to do.

_Ohhhh._

Jimmy then realized why Rachel had been crying. That song described her feelings every time he left and she had to watch him leave. Now he felt really bad. He then came up with an idea that would make her feel better.


End file.
